Nihon Imperial Air Force
The Nihon Imperial Air Force '(or the '''Nihon Imperial Sky Force '(大日本帝國陸軍航空部隊 Dainippon Teikoku Rikugun Kōkūbutai) (NISF or NIAF), is the branch of the Nihon Imperial Armed Forces along with Nihon Imperial Army, and the Navy. A component of Nihon Imperial Armed Forces with the Army and Navy, the Air Force serves as an aerial defense and support force. It is tasked with organizing aerial operations, conducting tactical strikes and bombing runs, providing close-air-support for ground forces, and transportation of N.I. Armed Forces personnel. '''History The Imperial Air Force was made right after the Nihon's independence, in the day of Nihonian Armed Forces establishment. Soon the command of the air force was given to General Sōichi Mogami. The Nihonian army aviation is organized into separate chain of command within Ministry of War of Nihon in 2043, and the existing factories within Nihon territories were partnered with the air force as they obtained the license to produce the MF-1 Odachi starfighter. Personnel Large numbers of airmen serve in the Air Force. Rank is divided between officers and enlisted. UNSC Air Force personnel wear distinctive uniforms. Pilots wear fatigues with teal-toned camouflage and white chest armor. The suit lacks the additional knee, shin or shoulder armor plating worn by most Army troopers or Marines. On missions in a vacuum, the suit can be sealed off and an enclosed standard combat helmet is worn with it. Additionally, the air force operates its own pilot helmet, which is compatible with all other UNSC armor systems. Equipment Infantry The Imperial Air Force maintains an inventory of small arms and other infantry weapons, and appears to share some resources with the Imperial Army. The Air Forces uses the SW-5 Assault Rifle as the standard assault weapon. The HW-395 Rifle is used for medium-long range suppression. In addition, P6 series is the standard personal sidearm of the Air Force. The SR99 Sniper Rifle is also used for long range suppressions. The Air Force also operates the H7 grenades. Vehicles The Imperial Air Force operates several vehicles for security, such as APV-21, an ultra light ATV. Aircrafts The Air Force operates a wide variety of aircraft. The DS-70A Herasagi is used primarily for the pickup and transportation of personnel, vehicles and equipment, but also has significant offensive capabilities. It is capable of carrying numerous armament configurations, including Kogetsu anti-tank missiles, Scorpion II air-to-surface missiles, as well as a chin-mounted 20mm autocannon. The Air Force also operates several drones, utilised by the rescue division. The Imperial Air Force operates a number of starfighters, the most common of which is MF-1 Odachi. The Odachi is a multi-role fighter that can be used for various missions, including ground support and anti-ship attacks, or dogfight with other fighters. The Air Force also maintains MF-2 Wakizashi and MD-1 Hayate. The Bomber Division shares MF-1 Odachi with the Attacker Division. Gallery ''Attacker and Bomber Division Togrul-alekperov-1.jpg|MF-1 Odachi Class, the main starfighter of NIAF Reach_11264681_Medium.jpg|MF-2 Wakizashi in formation Halo-_Reach_-_Saber_Launching.jpg|MF-2 Wakizashi launch ''Drone Division '' '' Aire_Recon.jpg|two MD-1 Hayate flying over Chiba F-99.4.jpg|MD-1 Hayate Unmanned Starfighter '' '''Trivia' * Some of the Imperial Air Force units are based on HALO units. * The NMSC Ryujin is based on UNSC Infinity, while NMSS Mizuchi is based on S.H.I.E.L.D helicarriers. * SW-37 Assault Rifle is the standard issue for Air Force as it's lighter and easier to use than MW-275 Chemrails. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military